Computer files can be difficult to transport and protect. When transporting a computer file, such as transmitting the file over the Internet, files can be protected by encrypting the file, but both the sender and receiver may both have the encryption keys. However, once the receiver of the file unencrypts the file, the file may be in the clear and transferred to users who may be unauthorized to access the file.